Surreneder V2
by Serrenedy's OC's
Summary: The RRB and PPG have been tracking down the rouge Belladonna for 6 years with the boys having a new lead. As the fourth and strongest PPG she wants nothing to do with them, but why? And who is the new RRB? PPG/RRB-BETA'd by Aurora-Powerpunk
1. NEW CHAPTER 1BETA'd

"Hi, this is Belladona…no last name, on April 7th and giving you a full report of everything everyday." The screen showed a bright five year old girl with light brown orangey hair that was pulled into millions of spikes. (Imagine a cross between the mad TV 'puff' named Britney Murphy and Envy from Full Metal Alchemist. She has 'Britney's hair color and Envy's style) She had Powerpuff sized eyes, braces, and an overly fast voice. It was as if she was hurrying before she forgot what to say. She also had a slight dip in her face where her nose should be, and nubs where her ears should be.

"As you have probably noticed this isn't my house." She continued on while swinging the camcorder around the place all wily dilly. "If you haven't seen the other videos then let me explain why I'm here and why I look like this." She added while gesturing round with a hand that had sunken in fingers before turning the camera back to herself energetically.

"The professor as you know wanted the perfect little girls, so he mixed sugar, spice, and everything nice to create the Powerpuff girls" She started before murmuring under her breath.

"Like we haven't heard the narrator a million times with that crud."

She rolled her eyes in an exaggerated kind of motion.

"Anyways, he spilled Chemical X in the bowl on accident. So to make sure the girls didn't touch it and to prevent something bad happening he wanted to neutralize it with anti X. Simple right? Well turns out that Jojo had switched some labels around so the professor accidentally added chemical Y to the solution. Great so their were three things that could have happened to me…" She said brightly. Then she took a deep breath and began counting out the next few points.

"One, I melt. Two, I turn into a guy. Or three, the chemical Y will slow down then speed up the Chemical X." She paused then continued.

"As you can see the first two didn't happen. I didn't melt because

I'm obviously here talking and documenting my every living moment. Not to mention editing out the dumb stuff. And I hope to the dear lord God above you can tell the difference between boy and girl. If I were a boy I'd have a name like Brick, Boomer, or Butch and go gallivanting off and calling myself a 'RowdyRuff boy.'" She smiled nervously before continuing.

"Hehehe…alright it happens today. I had a vision about it months ago. Anywho since I got slowed down I ended up stabilizing two months late. Yes I know that's bad. However, my powers are slightly better then theirs. They should look like this by the time they are maybe eight I guess. Weirdly enough I stayed five. Then again who can explain nuclear stabilization? "

"Anyway I also have stronger eye lasers and I'm psychic…but professor says that those aren't my special powers. The first is from the stabilization thing and the second is just something I do that my powers expanded one e.g. so basically having a vision about anybody other than myself at any given moment." Belladona grinned and started to say more when a loud rude voice rang out of nowhere.

"Bella shut the cruddy self narration and get down here NOW! Its breakfast."

Then a sweet voice said "Buttercup that wasn't nice." This statement of course was coupled with a snort from the 'not nice' girl. Belladona chuckled to herself.

"Bella breakfast!" Came the different voice of a happy medium girl. Belladona rolled her eyes calmly.

"Well sounds like they're up. Let's go...oh right, I'm here because mom agrees with me that the boys will be great footage and let me sleep over. Now let's go." At this Bella ran out of the guest room and downstairs.

"This" She said swinging the camera towards the blonde, "Is Bubbles."

Bubbles waved and smiled sweetly.

"She is the total sickly-sweet girl who is nice, artsy, popular, not so sharp, stereotype blonde to the extreme." Bubbles of course missed the last part and remained waving joyfully.

"This," She said pointing to Blossom, "Is the strait A Mary Sue that's perfect in everything and anything she puts her mind to; including being a world class thief and geek. She's also the smartest of us and will get 587 out of 600 on her S.A.T… but I wasn't supposed to tell her that."

"Bella not before noon please" Blossom tried to reason with her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Any who, this is Buttercup. She is rude, mean, and a cross dresser 'cause that can't be a girl!" She started as she swung the camera to look at the brunet…however, she didn't get farther than this because said 'cross dresser' decided to attack her while screaming.

"Bella give me that dang camera or I swear you'll never tape again!" Her eyes were extremely livid as she tried to pumble Belladonna to the ground.

"Help" Cried Bella. The camera now only showed things inside the house moving faster than the human eye could ever hope to see. However the person now watching was a slight exception. The lips parted in a smile now relishing in the information of her childhood but quickly turned into a frown as the tape clipped to another part that was already edited. Belladonna's voice was heard again.

"O.K so the start of this mess should start about…now." On her mark the hot line rang and Bubbles shot up to grab it. She quickly took the phone and smiled with glee.

"Hello?" She answered politely. After some input from the other side she continued. "Who may I say is calling?" A few more words were exchanged and she shouted.

"Professor there's a stranger on the phone!" This of course caused Bella to smack her forehead and murmur to herself.

"I can't believe that she doesn't know why she's called the dumb one. This is just too pathetic for me to handle." However, she came to the conclusion that the apple didn't fall far from the tree as the professor grabbed the phone and answered cheerfully.

"Hello mister stranger. What can I do for you?" After some more babbling from the stranger the professor answered with, "Well lets see now, eight cups of sugar, a pinch of spice, one tablespoon of everything nice…oh and now this ones important. Accidentally add a drop of chemical X and viola!" A shout from the 'stranger' on the other end of the phone. "I also have a great recipe for pound" The phone hung up before the Professor could even get his full sentence out.

"Well that was only barely interesting footage." Belladonna commented at that. Then scene cut again. Bella's voice rang out over the distant roar of a monster. "And now we see Bubbles…being Bubbles." This comment was directed towards the fact that while a monster fell close to her Bubbles was standing perfectly still instructing lady bugs to fly away in English. Apparently not realizing that she could speak ladybug. "You know I could call her stupid but that's an insult to dumb people." She mused as the monster came crashing down on her.

Of course she flew out perfectly fine but still, not to smart. "O.K now according to my vision the bad guys should be here right about…now." No sooner than she said 'now' a new voice was heard.

"Why don't you guys pick on somebody your own size?" A boy with a red cap questioned. The girls gasped as they scowled up at them. A short distance away stood three little boys. All of them were color coded and looking like they were looking for a fight. This was obviously true.

"Hi I'm Belladonna. Most call me Bella. Pink is Blossom, blue is Bubbles and green is Buttercup. Who are you?" Bella asked politely as the camera zoomed in on the boys.

"We're the Rowdyruff Boys, and we wanna fight!" The boys exclaimed. A punch from each boy sent the girls (except Bella whom had flown over to a brick wall) flying into separate directions.

"What's up with those guys?" Blossom asked more herself than anyone.

"Um hi again. Could you please tell me your names separately? You all have different names right?" Bella asked as she flew right down in front of them.

"Brick" Came the rude reply of the red Ruff. He flicked his hand over his red cap and crossed his arms angrily. Apparently he wasn't to keen on being interrupted in the middle of a fight for something like this.

"Boomer" Came the slightly less rude reply from the blue Ruff. His arms were crossed to, but by the position he was in it seemed he was slightly less frustrated by the fact that the fight had been paused for the moment.

"Butch" Came the rudest reply from the green Ruff. Instead of crossing his arms he held them out as if ready to punch the living daylights out of someone. His eyes screamed blood lust.

"Give us one good reason not to whoop you!" Brick demanded.

"I'm not a puff." Bella replied. "You're here to beat the puffs aren't you?" Bella pointed out while gesturing to her non matching outfit. An orange miniskirt with black pants under it, and an orange sweater with a black denim jacket. She also had a black choker with an orange 'Bella' hanging like the silver dog tag on a dog collar. Black boots and gloves completed the outfit.

"WE DON'T CARE!" The boys exclaimed, knocking Belladonna into the sky.

"I think they're asking for a butt whooping!" Buttercup exclaimed. She zipped into action as fast as possible to get the first punch. The boys, flushed with excitement in having been first, began to laugh...until of course Buttercup knocked their leader into a dumpster and preceded to pumble the life out of him.

Then Boomer and Butch came to the rescue of their 'fearless leader', and began flooring Buttercup before laying kicks and punches on her body. Blossom and Bubbles slammed themselves against the two of them, sending them sliding along the asphalt next to Brick.

"Hey! What's wrong with you girls?! You're supposed to start crying when we hit ya!" Said Brick as he glared at the three menacingly.

"Yeah" Boomer added.

"What are you guys, new?" Blossom asked as Bubbles helped Buttercup to her feet.

"Yeah! We're the Powerpuff Girls!" Bubbles exclaimed with the same vigor as the boys.

"And it takes a lot more than a couple of cheap shots to make us cry!" Buttercup exclaimed as she balled her fist.

"Well, then...I guess we'll just have to serve it up!" Brick said happily as he shrugged and smirked at his two brothers. They nodded at him then turned back to the girls.

Brick flew toward his counterpart and slammed right into her, causing her to crash right into a nearby wall. Blossom growled and lunged back at him while trying to avoid each laser beam he fired at her.

The two circled each other for a few seconds more until moving in and slamming against each other with powerful force.

Boomer and Bubbles were attacking and dodging each other in a similar fashion to Brick and Blossom. They tried to stay clear of the up close contact but when Boomer finally landed a punch Bubbles got angry and tackled him. Boomer kicked her off and she began shooting her eye beams at him until he was forced away.

The fight was in no way brutal but it was good enough to get Bubbles going and on the guard. She was practically on her toes every few seconds dodging and trying to land hits. Boomer seemed to be having no trouble with the fight as of yet.

Buttercup and Butch were completely different with fighting. Butch punched relentlessly and Buttercup countered his attacks. The two fighters were a matched pair. Buttercup would land a punch and Butch would get a good kick in. they hardly used powers unless it was necessary, which for this battle it might be.

Finally the fight began to come to an end as the three Powerpuff girls were choked and sent flying to the ground by each of there separate counterparts.

"Look! Up in the sky!" A man said as he observed from down below.

"It's a missile!" A woman guessed.

"It's a bomb!" Somebody else said.

"It's a death ray!" A man tried to explain.

"Usually after the third one its Underdog but in this case I'll make an exception" Bella said calmly.

"Why didn't you help them…In fact what are you doing here with that stupid camera? You look different, and wear a different stupid outfit? What and who do you think you're fooling?" Brick asked as he started examining her closely.

"Ah confused anger; I can use that in a scene." She said zooming in and totally disregarding Brick's questions.

"IT'S THE GIRLS!" Miss Bellum finally guessed correctly after the many different attempts at guesses.

"Bingo" Bella said flying after them to get the crash shot.

The entire town was submersed in a soundless, blinding flash of white light as the girls hit ground. The horrified townspeople shielded their eyes so they wouldn't have to see the horrible sight before them.

"Oh I can use this in a Nagasaki film flash!" Bella squealed happily. From some distance away, triumphant laughter burst forth from the three boys. Bella flew up in time to catch the boys hovering over the bodies of their vanquished prey with cruel, satisfied grins.

"Well, that takes care of them." Brick said gleefully. He rubbed his hands together and put his hands behind his neck in a relaxed pose.

"Can we get her next?" Boomer asked looking in Bella's camera. He seemed just a bit agitated that she was there filming them. It was as if she didn't consider them a threat and that was a major insult to the poor blue boy.

"Let's go back to Mojo's place and celebrate first!" Butch suggested and the boys headed back to the mentioned area. All with thoughts of a great celebration.

The scene cut again but the one watching the video knew what was happening between the clips and didn't seem to care.

The Powerpuff girls stood in front of the boys, but no longer as formidable warriors of justice and peace. Coy, flirtatious smiles now adorned their lips instead of malice filled anger and livid eyes.

They raised their fair lashed lids and each flashed an alluring smile at the three very confused boys. Drifting over by their side, the girls bestowed a single warm, affectionate, very nice kiss on the cheek of each counterpart. (Strawberry's onto Apple, Aquamarine's onto Sapphire, and Perish onto

Emerald)

"Yeah, I had to get that shot!" Bella said happily. She was practically squealing with delight at the scene before her.

The three boys screamed and grabbed there heads as if they were in pain. They each shot death looks at the three girls before glowing there assigned colors. If the girls hadn't known any better they would have guessed the boys were powering up for another attack.

But at the final moment the boys screamed one last timer before blowing up, leaving no trace of there presence other than the wrecked city behind them.

"Oh, shut up, Mojo!" Came a voice as Mojo was dragged away, cussing furiously at the fact he had once again lost.

"Again with the narrator!" Came Bella's shout of anger.

"Yeah if I had a tongue you'd be on the receiving end sister."

"Lucky you don't have shins 'cause I kick hard."

"Bella stop arguing with the narrator" Blossom barked. Bella rolled her eyes but stopped for the moment.

"I kinda LIKE kissing!" Blossom said to Bubbles with untold enthusiasm.

"Yeah!" The blond agreed with a small giggle as she held her hands together in total joy.

"Two confessions on tape. And you Buttercup?" Bella said zooming up on the green puff, which had jumped into a nearby garbage can and puked on the scene.

"Denial!" Bella said calmly and the screen went black.

"Well what is it?" Came the voice from the headphones.

"You got beat by a kiss red?" Asked the person.

"Don't call me that! Is it the same girl?" Asked Brick.

"I don't know. Wrong tape, edited too much but she has phone bills to Milan and Alaska where her companions are."

"Yeah Mitch has Princess in Milan and Mike is watching Robin. Her two best friends we have tabs on…however we still have to figure out whom and where she is. If she's even fighting crime she could be a civilian for all we know. Just keep tracking that Momoko girl till we're sure."

"Yeah, yeah" The boy said, as he began picking up Band Aid's. He put it on and his orange locks changed to red, as did his eyes. His clothes remained the same orange hoody, black pants, and matching shoes. He changed into a red and black street gang jacket with matching pants and wheeled shoes before taking the film back. He needed his disguise when going out and hoped that she was the same girl.

BING! BING! BING! BING! BING! BING!

"Oh no Kuriko is never late to school!" Momoko murmured unhappily as she grabbed her bow and delicately took the fabric off to reveal a metallic bow shaped remote. She turned the switch on under imotto while a yawn was heard from Kuriko's room. She then turned on the switch under Okasan. Her mother's voice was heard.

She put her hair in the 'trademark' ponytail and put the fabric back on the bow and put it on her head "Three years, this might be my best hideout yet." She murmured. She reached under her pillow and hugged the same picture that was in her locket.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup standing next to each other with the Professor was standing next to Sudusa behind them. Blossom was looking at the Professor with joy in her face while Buttercup was glaring daggers at Sudusa. Bubbles was trying in vain to get the camera shy Belladonna out from behind Sudusa who was for once helping the girls. Professor was laughing at the whole thing. She smiled.

"SISTER" Kuriko called.

"I'm coming!" Momoko called fully transformed.


	2. a secret

I'm sorry this is so late-I finished it around August but I mailed it to Aurora like 3 times and she didn't mail back, I hope she's O.K. so here's the unedited chappie

"SISTER" Kuriko called.

"I'm coming!" Momoko called fully transformed. She rushed downstairs to grab her books-Kuriko was already downstairs, dressed, and eating of Momoko's plate. "Kuriko!!" Momoko yelled at the girl.

"Girls you're going to be late" Her mother's voice rang out. With a glare towards the child Momoko grabbed her and hauled her through the door-stopping only for their lunch-boxes and book-bags.

"I seriously need to ask whoever built her to downgrade the annoyance chip-the only people she's ever nice to are mom and Ken." Momoko murmured to herself before stopping were she stood and lapsing into thought

"Momoko" came the voice of a familiar brunette. Karou had been dropping off her little brother and was now talking to Kuriko.

"How long do you think she'll be out of it this time?" Kuriko asked-Karou shrugged

"Few moments if she's thinking…but she might be here for days if it's a guy."

"I resent that!!" Momoko yelled at the two now cringing girls as she snapped back into reality. Kuriko rolled her eyes and ran to her boyfriend Ken-yep after about 2 ½ years Ken had summoned up the courage to ask out Kuriko-Momoko felt a bit bad that his girlfriend was a robot but they were both happy so. Karou played with her cap almost nervously. Momoko sighed and she and Buttercup marched dutifully on to the terror that plagued teenager's minds known as High School.

"Oi" Came the masculine yell of the black haired Koinu. He shouted again- the softy Sukaiburu standing next to him. The boys-nobody but Mojo, professor, Ken, and the girls knew-had human Identity's. Sukaiburu meant sky blue and Boomer was aptly named, Koinu was the name for the 'puppy' of the group named for his rambunctious spirit, the hard-headed Rengaeasily fit into school society with the promise that he and his brothers would behave for the six hours a day in order to retain there powers-actually when not being evil the boys were kind of cool.

"Oi Momoko-san you've only got twenty minutes to being late, to let Miyako see you coming in late would be a mistake if you want ears." Koinu laughed. Karou pushed him to the ground while Momoko rolled her eyes.

"Ohayo Momoko-chan, Karou-san do you happen to know where Miyako-kun is?" Sukaiburu asked shyly.

"No-I haven't seen her yet-why?"

"Oh-um…I just wanted to ask her something is all" He said backing up almost.

"Well we haven't seen her yet-so you're safe to get yourself 'lost' before she shows up" Koinu chuckled. Sukaiburu burned scarlet.

"I'll have you know that I'm going to ask her…someday." Sukaiburu tried to reassure himself-failing miserably as Koinu laughed hysterically at his expense.

"Hi Miyako" Koinu waved looking dead at Sukaiburu. He flinched once before glaring at his brother

"That's not fun-

"Hi boys" Came Miyako's chipper voice from behind them.

"Ohayo Miyako-chan" Came the synchronized voice of the two girls.

"What took so long?" Karou asked.

"Ihad to stop by the cheer-leading field to see if their performance was good. Oi-where's Renga?" She was the first to notice that the rude red-head was missing.

"He mentioned something about a surveillance project. Sukaiburu volunteered.

"A what?" Momoko asked

"Hey don't ask us he just said he might be late" Koinu explained.

Renga was late-he appeared in second period and slept through fifth.

"Renga-you O.K" Karou asked at lunch

"I'm fine" he replied offhandedly...right before he fell face first into his bento.

"Yeah fine" Momoko repeated sarcastically.

"Why do you think he was acting that way?" Miyako asked at the 'lab'

"Who knows-I'll check to see if they're hormonal ranges are acting up-that would explain why he fell-out in class" Ken murmured then shook his head no "That wouldn't be it-his brothers are fine." He furrowed his eyebrows trying to think when Peach interrupted him.

"Monster Dan-wan" Peach shouted. The girls instantly transformed.

"Rowdy Ruff BoyZ." Momoko read off the compact "Guess he wasn't as sick as we thought-let's go!!"

"And that's all we have to do?" Sukaiburuasked into his headset. He got an affirmative as the girls arrived

The boys and girls squared off

"It's not magic-It's fighting, science, love, legend-PowerpuffZ" The girls screamed their normal opener.

BrickZ threw his spitball surprise at all three girls-ButtercupZ blocked it with a wall breaker Boomer snuck behind them and grabbed a strand of hair from Karou. Momoko noticed him and attacked with an 'Apricot shot' ButchZ grabbed a strand of her hair. Miyako tried to attack with 'Bubbles champagne but was thrown off but BrickZ pulling her hair. He got a strand, then whistled to the others hey left the girls confused

4 Hours Later

"Well is it her?" Sukaiburu asked the boy now sitting at the computer and clacking away at the keys.

"Well it's not Miyako, not Karou, I'm still waiting for Momoko's DNA sample...but I found something interesting." The boy pushed a button and a picture of a five year old Belladonna came up on screen; a side shot of her floating and holding her video camera halfway in-front of her face as she taped. As he explained what he was doing pictures of the older Powerpuff girls appeared on screen as well. "Now I have a twenty percent chance of being wrong here-but if we use the average measurements and growth patterns from the other three girls we have a safe bet on her older looking self." The pictures of the three older girls merged together with the picture of Belladonna. The test picture of the older Belladonna in the same pose appeared. "Looking at this" A picture from the fight came up-Momoko holding yo-yo halfway in front of her face as she aimed her attack. "And adding the twenty percent chance I'm wrong-" The two pictures crossed each other-red lines outline the approximate shape of the skull and body without clothing. "They share a near identical muscular-skeletal structure." A bilking light appeared on screen-_87 percent match with calculated 20 percent error_-The blonde finally pushed himself away from the computer and across the room. "Go-Boomer, go Boomer-It's my birthday, I'm on fire"

"I don't want a twenty percent Error Margin" The voice was recognized as belonging to the 'red' that Regna had spoken to last night. He continued "I want a hundred percent chance that this girl's the right one. I don't want to follow a dead lead." Brick approached the computer Boomer had just left and looked at the numbers angrily.

"Hey-those are hard to steal" Butch's voice rang out from inside his room in the slightly dingy apartment. He must have had good timing for Bricks eyes were just lighting up to heat-blast the thing.

"I have your hundred percent The D.N.A. was a perfect match" Boomer rolled back over to add the input to the computer system and survey the fight. "She hasn't altered her molecular structure so she must be using a portable holograph generator like yours…but-where would she find a space system, along with a battery big enough." Sukaiburu looked over his shoulder

"The bow-is that big enough for a battery?" Sukaiburu asked. Boomer froze her and recorded the energy input coming from her bow.

"Wow" was all he could say

"What—What is it?" Brick asked

"That _thing_ on her head has more energy than a small power plant. I'm pretty sure it's her."

"Well then-the girls have been looking for her for years, why don't we just…return her to them" Bricks eyes got an evil glint and if he had any ChemicalZ in his blood the girls would have already been there


	3. AN

O.k-sorry this isn't an update...i have a story explaining Belladonna's origins, it's half written and eating me up inside-d you want to read it? please tell me, THANKS


	4. The boys re back

Sorry I'm so late, my muse is sparked by my current obsession, I'm now obsessed with X-Men and Coraline…My TT obsession is coming back, but I realized how unnatural long I left this story so here I am, luckily this is where it kinda melts back into the original so WHO. BTW—**this is English. **This is Japanese. I guess I was more waiting to an answer to my question in the last chap, but if you all want to figure it out on your own.

The boys weren't in school the next day; it struck the girls as odd, they never disappeared after a fight. Momoko entered her house; only to realize it'd been ransacked. She ran around, checking the place and heard something from her room. She went upstairs to see who it was and saw one of the six last people she _ever_ wanted back in her life. It was Bommer…not BoomerZ, not Sukaiburu, just plain old _American_ Boomer. He looked up, as if he had heard her come in.

**"Nice place you got here, wonder how you afforded it—you can't be more then sixteen"** Her eyes widened for a fraction of a second; worst case scenario—he knew. Momoko baited him to see if he really did know, or if he was pulling her strings

"WHO ARE YOU!!!? What are you doing in my house? Where are my sister, and my mother?" She stuck to the 'first' language, just in case. Boomer leisurely got off her dresser. He glared at her for a few seconds

**"You're Japanese is very good, nice ascent to. I guess I underestimated you…but you can drop the act Bella, I know it's you. However; If you wanna play." **Boomer murmured the last part more to himself; so low he could barely hear it; let alone the allegedly human girl on the other side of the room. He looked down at a kicked up floor board, then back up at her. He fiddled with something in his hand "I'm not sure if you're the young lady I'm looking for. She's a fugitive, running from the government." He smirked—a story like that and she couldn't worm her way out. "This was found in your room" He revealed the object he'd been holding. Opening the locket; He smirked; pointing to her picture "Now, this is the girl, any idea who she might be?" Momoko glared at him.

"I don't believe you; you're too young to work for the government, besides that girl hasn't been here for forever. She just asked me to keep the locket safe her. I don't know _where_ she is, so BACK OFF." Bommer smirked again, but sighed; this game was now ending

"Miss, may I see your bow?" He asked. Momoko backed up against the wall, but handed him the bow, half showing off her unchanged body. He smirked anyway as he politely broke the bow in half. Nothing happened to her.

"Well, as you can see I have nothing to hide sir; I've told you my story, and I'm sticking to it. It was nice seeing you, hope you catch that fugitive." She smiled brightly. Boomer looked flabbergasted for a moment, but then saw the mirror. Nothing looked strange in the mirror at first glance, but in the mirror, she was still wearing a bow. He walked past her casually; it was actually very smart—two batteries, each controlling the opposite generator. He slammed his fist through the mirror; intent on smashing the bow and her secret. He didn't need to; as his hand closed around the bow a strong laser sent him tumbling into the rest of the mirror. When he rose he was starring at Momoko, hand closed tightly around the bow. She glared daggers at him. Boomer got up slowly, the Bella he remembered was a tricky if not spunky individual.

_**6 years ago**_

"_**Guys, do you hate me?"**__ Belladonna asked her friends. The RowdyRuff boys looked back like she was crazy. Mojo wasn't in the room yet, so it was safe to talk before school._

"_**What'cha takin 'bought?"**__ Butch asked; the first one to speak. Belladonna shrugged. Her orange headband kept her spikes from falling in her face. She bit her lip and looked up at them from her paper. The tri color stared back at her intensely—waiting for an answer to the unspoken question 'you alright?'_

"_**I guess I just, I wanna see the world, ya know? Nothin' serious, just…"**__ Boomer and Brick breathed—the worry falling from their faces. They all went back to finishing their homework, or breakfast in the case of Boomer._

"_**Yeah, I could see seeing the world."**__ Brick replied as he put his pencils back into his case and took a sip from Boomer's hot chocolate. Boomer glared at him for the sip and Brick smacked Boomer's head. Same as always, for now at least. Belladonna smiled at them._

"_**I'll miss you guys, hey—if I'm not here tomorrow…what will you guys do if I'm not here**__?" Boomer spoke this time. He'd always been more sensitive in these situations._

"_**Well, we'd notice—ya know…we'd come and find ya."**__ He murmured. For once he heard Brick and Butch agree with him. It made him look at them to see that he wasn't the only one that was now worried about Belladonna. Butch smirked_

"_**Yeah—we sure as heck can't replace ya with one a your crazy sisters."**__ He smiled at her. Belladonna smiled back. Mojo chose that moment to enter the room. He too felt the tension._

"_**What is going on here? I demand to now be informed" **__He waited a second, during which the kids all jumped and then looked up, Mojo continued. __**"By now, it would mean now—as in this moment or second that I would wish to know the events that had happened beforehand as"**_

"_**Aww, shutup pops."**__ Brick called to him. Brick then explained the conversation the best he could to Mojo._

"_**Well, if you were gone I would feel…bittersweet. One less PowerPuff, one less student, one less distraction, one less death threat…all in all the good and bad would remain equally weighed. That is to say I wouldn't be happy, yet I wouldn't lose sleep. That is to say that I will sleep quite well"**_

"_**SHE GET'S IT"**__ The boys yelled at the rambling monkey. She smiled at him wearily._

"_**You and half of Townsville."**__ She murmured incoherently. At their looks she just continued smiling._

"_**What happened Bella; you've been talkin like this all month. Nah we don't hate ya. Yes we'll notice if you're gone. And don't try to play it off as wanting to see the world, you use a different one every day."**__ Boomer used one of his new fingers to scratch his nose—the middle one, of course. It was the only one done growing. __**"What happened to ya, and if it's your ma…we'll handle it for ya. Get ya a few days off or something"**__ He continued after a moment. She looked at him, really at him and took of her headband. She hadn't been without it since they'd given it to her. She looked at it silently, and then slid it across the table. _

"_**Don't look for me guys"**__ she begged. Then she got up and opened the front door, walking down the stairs and into the fog._

_**Back to the present**_

Momoko ran right at him and Boomer—thinking she'd rush him moved to block. She ran out the room, then pulled the door off of its hinges and threw it at Boomer as she ran downstairs. It didn't stop him of course, not for a second—he merely heat blasted it out of his way. She ran out of the house. Boomer jumped off the ground and flew after her. She ran down the street, he gained speed, reached is hand out. She slammed her body into an ally and he flew forward. He backtracked in time to see her finish hopping the gate; he cursed and grabbed his cell phone.

**"Brick, she's getting away. I'm gonna try and chase 'er to the docks."** He yelled after the speed dial. Brick's response was merely not to lose her, and DON'T be noticed. Boomer ran after the girl as she tore down the streets; almost kicking into their super speed. She ran down a hill and jumped on a trolley as it passed. Boomer stopped angrily. Momoko smiled at him, and then disappeared inside the vehicle. Boomer hit redial instantly. "**Brick, she got on a trolley; I think it's headed to the trains, how're we supposed to stay low key chasing her?"** After another response Boomer nodded, he went back into the ally, and took off to the skies.

Momoko sat at a small little known café, sipping hot chocolate. She had replaced the bow on her head and she hadn't gone out of disguise once, she smirked happily when her belt started beeping. She jumped up and left the money on the table before she jumped behind a pillar to see what was wrong. 'Mojo, great it's _just_ Mojo.' She thought to herself. Within moments BlossomZ was in the sky and headed to put an end to the manic monkey.

"Blossom, where were you?" BubblesZ asked her friend as the leader landed.

"I got…caught up with an old friend." She smiled—it _wasn't _a lie. "Where's Mojo?" She asked as she saw no sign of him.

"I think our communicators are busted. You heard Mojo, my said the ganggreengang, and Bubble's was Fuzzy…but none of them are here" ButtercupZ shrugged nonchalantly.

**"Your communicators aren't the only things about to be busted!!" **Came the yell from above them. Brick stood there happily. The girls all shared looks as he took out what looked like a tricked out karaoke machine. "Bella, last chance" He smirked as they _all _looked around to see who he was talking to. He calmly pressed a button on the machine. A horrible sound came from it. All the girls went to the ground; within a few moments their belts shorted out and they were out of uniform, within a few more moments Momoko's hair bow started sparking, she threw it off as it exploded. The boys all looked dead at her. Her hair was flickering; ponytail red, spiky orange and back. Her eyes had already decided on orange. Her skin was getting rapidly paler. Even her clothes had flickered to the true outfit underneath—a black long sleeve top, orange vest, black pants, orange skirt, black boots, and gloves. Her hair finally realized it was supposed to be orange and in millions of spikes, they fell over her now angry eyes. "**Hey Bella**" Brick smirked. Belladonna growled at the boy as she launched into the air. Butch jumped in front of his brother, not that Bella cared. She grabbed Butch and used him as a ram on Brick. The boys went flying and Boomer came in front of her—arms raised in defeat, she blasted him anyway and flew away.

"Momoko? What happened to her?" Miyako asked the downed Boomer. Boomer rubbed his head and looked at her curiously, she didn't really look much like Bubbles, well, his Bubbles.

"**Boomer, hurry up and explain—we'll try to catch her, your Japanese is better anyway**" Brick ordered as he and Butch took off to follow her. Boomer looked at the two now powerless but angry girls. Why did he feel safer chasing after the rouge psycho?

"Well, ladies…um where do I start…you're friend 'Momoko' She's a runaway, her real name is Belladonna and we just found her. Peace" He turned to fly away when he heard the telltale sounds of the belts powering back up. Within a half second he was staring at who he could only assume from the hammer and green was the 'Buttercup' of the group.

"Peace!?" She asked, she almost looked offended, BubblesZ appeared next to her

"Explain a little bit better please?" She asked. Boomer sighed

"Look, I kinda _really _have to catch her before she takes off, so I'll just be going" As he flew around her he was dimly aware of her calling out

"Bubble Catcher" He didn't think much about it until he was trapped in a giant bubble that his powers couldn't get through. "_Now_ may we please have a better explanation?" Boomer sighed.

Belladonna flew through the streets of Tokyo. She could see Brick and Butch closing in on her from her peripheral vision, but knowing her friends they were unintentionally keeping Boomer busy. She swerved up as Butch and Brick came in on both sides, expecting them to be as bad as Boomer and to hit each other. She spared a downward glance to find that that was in fact _not_ the case. They both swerved up with her, still on her heels. She kicked it into high gear; already calculating her chances of success—she knew the area better, but her powers were rusty from disuse. Not to mention if they stayed that close, none of her knowledge of the city would come in handy…except maybe. Bella smirked and dove low; predictably, they followed her as she flew through streets, buildings, even a carwash. She cursed as she flew threw a mirror shop. The detours had made them lose ground but were they far enough behind for her trap? 'No time to tell' She thought to herself as she flew up a gas station pole in close circles. That knocked them off a bit more as well. She flew right for the carnival. They followed her to the rollercoaster, followed as she weaved in and out of the tracks. She flew under the ride itself, then up and out just as the large train car came up. She smirked as she heard their groans. It would give her some time, time to run home—they'd never look there, grab her few necessary positions, and bolt to a new place. She flew through the sky, headed home when a heat blast nearly knocked her out. 'I'd forgotten how much those things hurt' she thought to herself as she turned around. Boomer, a very beatup Boomer holding ButtercupZ's hammer, BubblesZ's bubble wand, and both of their shoes. He didn't look to happy.

**"What's the matter with you, you don't seem to mind much when your brother's use you as a packmule, a girl does it and it's an insult to your pride"** Bella smiled, a little winded from all the flying. Boomer wasn't amused, so she tried again **"Hey, come on I know my jokes are lame, but at least humor me." **She grinned again **"No, oh well"** She blasted him at once, mildly upset when he deflected it instead of falling. She growled once, and then took off to a higher altitude. Boomer followed after her, blasting at her, she hid behind a building to get her strength back **"Geez, weren't you supposed to be the sweet, sensitive one? Looks like they got that wrong"** She flew up again at this time; right into the sun so that Boomer couldn't see her to attack her. She looked down at him for a moment, and then realized he wasn't trying to attack her this time, he had something in his hand, something glinting. She gasped and dove for the locket. He handed it off without a fight…then Butch tackled her from behind. As they were in midair it was relatively easy to throw Butch off of her. But then Brick attacked her from the side; she kicked him in the groin and flew up. She avoided Boomer as he flew in front of her and continued to fly. Butch was in front of her in a moment and she backed up slightly into Boomer.

"**Don't I get a hug—I haven't seen ya in almost four years" **As he said it his arms surrounded her in a bone crushing 'hug'. She struggled to get out and Brick came forward, recovered.

**"Come on Bella; don't make this too hard, we just need you with us for a good month or two."** Brick reasoned with his old school mate. She stopped struggling, but her eyes bled murder. "**Look, we just need you out of the way for when we take over the world. We start with Townsville and we're just trying to make sure you don't go all hero on us and try to help**

**"ARE YOU SERIOUS!!!? BRICK JOJO YOU INCOMPOTENT NINNY WHY WOULD I HELP THEM? You ruined my life for the assumption that I might just **_**might **_**forget everything they did to me and help my sisters? HOW THICK CAN YOU BE!!!! HONESTLY, The mere thought of it"** Butch moved behind her and put his hand on her mouth at this moment; she bit him…hard enough to break his hand. He yelled and jumped away from her as she spat out blood.

"**Bella, I have no doubt that **_**you **_**wouldn't help them unless you had something to gain, however, Momoko might." **At the look on her face he continued "**Flip flop in grades, style, personality—Bella you were so shy you could only go to school with the three people that looked enough like your sisters for you to not freak out, Momoko won the 'Social Butterfly of the Year' award!!! You made yourself into the perfect non attention grabbing thirteen year old in the world and faded into obscurity. You hate fighting, yet Momoko is the **_**leader**_** of PowerPuffZ. Think about it, I have no doubt that 'Bella' wouldn't help her sisters. I also have no doubt that Momoko will help **_**ANYONE**_** that needs it."** Belladonna had tears running down her face as the situation hit her. She lost, She'd run, she'd run like a baby, and she lost…and now like a spoiled little kid she was going to have a tantrum. She sniffed, looking at Brick under her hair as he gave Boomer the signal to release her. As Boomer's arms loosened she grabbed him, throwing him into Brick. Butch shook out his mostly healed hand as he flew up to catch her. Bella swerved and avoided him. She went into another mirror shop to see the situation better. All three of them were chasing her…was that all? She flew up and out, then backwards as she blasted at them. It was moments like this that she really wished she had kept the headband; it was meant to keep her hair out of her eyes. She saw a news crew trying to shoot them and soared into the clouds. Attention was the LAST thing she wanted. She flew through Mojo's hovel and then went to the bad side of town and into an old warehouse. She quickly put on Mojo's street clothing; she'd taken them as they crashed through the small house. As the boys landed she ran out of the house at a human speed, they'd search the warehouse probably. She pulled the hat down and forced the trench coat around herself tightly as she exited. Within a few moments she was at the ferry.

"One ticket please?" She asked the attendant. The woman smiled and handed her the object, Bella carefully watched the red blue and green stripes light up the sky as she stood on the deck. When she was almost across the river she went to the bathroom and washed her face. The slight cackling sound of electricity or magic reached her ears. By the time she looked up there was a ticket in front of her for Tokyo International Airport…for Townsville. Bella sighed "Well, I know best" She murmured. Three hours later she was on the plane.


End file.
